Very complicated relationships
by xRabbitx
Summary: Prussia and Russia are cousins. Prussia likes Canada. Canada likes Prussia. Canada goes out with Russia when America sets them up. Prussia gets jealous, says stupid stuff. Canada gets upset. M for reason, contains sex and profanities.


Prussia and Russia are cousins. Prussia likes Canada. Canada likes Prussia. Canada goes out with Russia when America sets them up. Prussia gets jealous. While trying to defend the relationship anyway he accidently says something stupid about Canada and Russia. Canada hears it and gets upset. Prussia tries to make him feel better and again puts his foot in it. Rated M for a reason. Contains sex and profanities.

* * *

"Hey Mathew, I've got a hot date set up for you!" Alfred wasn't very subtle as he crashed into his brother's bedroom.

"No thanks." Mathew's nose was buried in a book and he didn't even look up at his extremely loud twin.

"But you don't even know who it is." Alfred tried the puppy dog eyes but Mat still wasn't looking at him.

"Why do you even bother anymore? None of the others ever called me back." This would be the fourth one his brother had set him up with.

"Fourth time lucky!" Mathew spared his twin a glance. The confidence rolling off him was enough to choke a skunk.

"What makes this one any different?" The scepticism in his voice was obvious.

"He's Russian." Alfred beamed. Mathew however stared open mouthed at him.

"Ivan? You set me up with Ivan? Are you crazy?" It's true Ivan was very hot, but he had a reputation and could be very scary to the tiny Canadian. Mathew thought about what people said about him and couldn't imagine losing his virginity to someone that huge. Alfred read the expression on his brother's face. "Get your mind out of the gutter Mat! Ivan wouldn't expect that on the first date. Well..." Alfred thought back to when he went out with Ivan. Alfred shrugged he was a much bigger slut than Mathew. "Anyway, that wouldn't happen with you." His reassuring words weren't that reassuring. "Trust me Mat. You'll love dating Ivan."

And so the drama began.

oOoOoOo

They were watching a little kid's movie. Ivan's laughter rang throughout the cinema. Mathew laughed too because the sound was so infectious. He reminded himself to thank Alfred for setting them up. He was having a really good time with Ivan.

After the movie Ivan walked Mathew home. They talked about the characters and their favourite quotes from the film. Mathew's sides and cheeks hurt from laughing so much. When they got to the door Ivan surprised Mathew with a kiss. Ivan's lips caught his so suddenly he didn't even have time to squeak. The kiss was warm and gentle, nothing like what the Canadian would expect from the large Russia boy. "Goodnight Mathew." Ivan whispered once the kiss was broken. The blonde watched as his date walked back down the path. He was almost gone when Mathew found his voice again.

"Goodnight Ivan!" He called receiving a light chuckle in return.

Mathew closed the door behind him as gently as he could, trying not to wake his brother. He needn't have bothered. Alfred was sitting in the lounge room watching repeats of _The Simpsons_. "So it went well I assume?" Alfred's voice made Mathew jump as he stepped into the room.

"Al, what are you doing still up?" Alfred scoffed at the stupid question.

"Waiting for you to get home, dummy." Mathew walked over and sat next to Alfred with a frustrated sigh. "What's up with you?" Alfred asked. "Judging by that blush on your face, you like him kissing you." Mathew wasn't surprised he knew about the kiss.

"I do like Ivan. It's just..." He concentrated really hard on the screen to avoid eye contact with his brother.

"You like Gilbert better." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact. Mathew just nodded half ashamed. "Mat, we've been over this before." Mathew had had a crush on the Prussian since primary school.

"I know. He doesn't even know I exist. You're right. Ivan's a great guy and there's no hope in waiting for his cousin to wake up one morning and realise he's in love with me." Alfred reached over and rustled his twin's hair comfortingly.

oOoOoOo

Gilbert looked over at his cousin and the adorable smiling boy sitting beside him. "Earth to Gilbert?" The deep voice of his brother brought Gilbert back to his surroundings.

"What?" Gilbert looked around for some clue as to what his brother was talking about but found there was no one else to help him. The brothers were alone. "Where'd Feliciano go?" Ludwig sighed dramatically and shook his head at his brother. "He went to the library to renew a book." Gilbert could vaguely remember that conversation. "Why are you so intent on Ivan today?" The German found his brother's behaviour very strange and a little worrying. "I'm not staring at Ivan. I'm glancing at Mathew." Ludwig's eyebrows pulled together.

"Alfred's brother?" He took another look at the group at the table under the tree. He eyed the way Ivan's arm was wrapped around the blonde's waist. "Ivan's new boyfriend?" Gilbert huffed, frustrated. "Why?" Ludwig's question was wary. He was starting to worry about his brother's mental health. He had never known Gilbert to act this way. "Why do I always stare at him? He's gorgeous! I mean just look at him over there smiling and laughing."

"You are strange brother. If you liked him why not do what you always do? Now it's too late and he is with Ivan." Ludwig's comment managed to firmly depress Gilbert for the rest of the day. '_Why didn't I do what I always do?'_

oOoOoOo

A few weeks later.

Mathew and Ivan were lying on Ivan's bed listening to music. It was a cool rainy day and the sound of the rain was making Mathew very sleepy. His eye lids started to droop and his breathing was becoming slow and deep. Ivan couldn't help but lean over and kiss his boyfriend's forehead gently. Mathew, already half asleep, nuzzled into the softness of Ivan's pink scarf. "You smell good." He whispered. That made the Russian smile as he cuddled up to the smaller boy.

Gilbert opened the door without knocking and saw the too lying there asleep on top of the covers. He felt a sharp stab of jealousy and left the room. What he was going to say to Ivan was forgotten. _'Get a grip Gilbert. There are plenty more fish in the sea.' _Gilbert almost kicked himself for the use of such a corny metaphor, but he was too depressed.

oOoOoOo

Another few weeks later.

Ivan and Mathew started to run into some difficulties. The biggest was sex. Mathew didn't feel he was ready to give up his virginity just yet. Ivan wasn't pushing, but it was defiantly causing tension between them. Mathew didn't know what to do. He liked Ivan a lot but anything more than making out and he was freaking out. Alfred had told him to get over it and just have sex with Ivan. But the Canadian didn't think he could do that. They both felt like it was going to drag on forever. "Mathew, why don't you want to become one with me?" Ivan's blunt question took Mathew by surprise. Ivan wasn't mad, just curious.

"W...Well, I just don't...I don't know. I don't think I can." Mathew felt insanely guilty over Ivan's hurt expression. "Not because I don't want to!" He tried to explain. "But because I just can't handle it." Mathew was blushing bright red and really grateful that they were alone. He just hoped no one looked over and saw him. Ivan picked up Mathew's hand and held it in his. "It's ok Mathew. We don't have to If you don't want to. I'll call you later ok? We need to talk about where this relationship is going." And on that terrifying note Ivan quickly kissed his boyfriend and walked off to his next class. Mathew didn't want to go to English. He was too embarrassed. Besides Alfred would be there and Mathew didn't feel like talking to his twin at that moment. So head down and face red, he got up and walked off.

oOoOoOo

Mathew sat behind the canteen for an hour until the bell finally rang telling him it was time to go home. He would have just gone straight home if it hadn't been for all the fences and locked gates. He could have climbed over them but in his state of mind that probably wasn't a very good idea. He waited another 10 minutes before getting up. He wanted Alfred to get a head start so he could prolong talking to him. He walked around the small groups of students still standing around talking and made his way to the gates. Before he made it there he heard his name. "Who gives a shit about Mathew? Ivan's hot. If it weren't for that guy I'd have Ivan all to myself." Mathew didn't look up to see who had spoken about him in case they spotted him.

"Shut up! Mathew's ten times better than you could ever be!" This time he did look up. Gilbert was glaring down at Ivan's sister Natalia. She huffed, offended. Mathew felt a little flutter in his stomach. Gilbert was defending him. Of cause a nagging little voice in the back of his head told him it was only because Ivan was his cousin. "How the fuck would you know?" Gilbert blinked dumbstruck.

"Yeah Gilbert. How do you know if Mathew's any good in bed?" Lovino teased. Smirking, Gilbert said something really dumb.

"Ivan told me of course. Mathew's a fucking legend." All the blood drained from Mathew's face.

"You fucking jerk!" He yelled at the Prussian. Turning back to the gate, he hurried out of the school. Gilbert was again rendered dumbstruck. He had no idea Mathew was listening. Instant guilt and regret stabbed away at him. "Mathew, wait!" Gilbert called out after him. When the blonde didn't stop he ran after him. Mathew turned down the first street he could. When he heard Gilbert running after him he bolted, glad that the others could no longer see him. "Fuck!" Gilbert breathed when he saw Mathew start running. The snow haired boy picked up his speed trying to catch up to him.

Mathew didn't live far from the school and before long he reached his front yard. That's about where Gilbert caught up. Without thinking He crash tackled the blonde into the damp grass. They came down hard with Gilbert landing on Mathew's bag awkwardly. "Get off!" Mathew yelled, wiggling because his arms were pinned uselessly underneath him. Gilbert rolled off of him. When Mathew tried to get up, Gilbert caught hold of his arm. "Why didn't you stop?" He asked breathlessly. Mathew glared down at him with tear filled eyes.

"Why did you say that about me? Did Ivan tell you that?" Then it finally dawned on him that Mathew was mad at Ivan. His cousin had told him what a touchy subject sex was to Mathew.

"No. That was me being an idiot. Ian would never say that about you." Mathew pulled his arm free then proceeded to punch Gilbert. The surprising amount of force had Gilbert's cheek bone burning. Mathew was on his feet in half a second. "Fuck Mat! I was only trying to defend you!" Gilbert yelled pulling himself up off the ground.

"Oh come on! Why the fuck would someone like you defend someone like me? And what a craptacula job you did too!" Both of them were yelling as loud as they could and both angry as hell. Gilbert took a deep breath then said a little calmer, "Why do you always put yourself down like that?" Mathew's eyes were stinging red from crying and he hated it. "Mathew why are you so afraid to let people in?"

"I'm not afraid." That was a lie even to himself. The anger was building up again.

"Then why didn't you just sleep with Ivan?" Mathew flinched at the question.

"Because he's not you." Mathew's voice was angry and barely audible. Gilbert blinked he thought he must have heard him wrong.

"What?" He hadn't meant to sound so shocked. Of course Mathew misinterpreted it and angrily yelled.

"Because he's not you, ok? I'm in love with you!" neither nation could believe what was happening. Mathew because he was so embarrassed and Gilbert because he never thought he'd hear those words come out of Mathews mouth. Nether moved for an entire minute. Gilbert's shocked red eyes on Mathew's hurt violet ones. Then a single rain drop fell from the sky and landed on Gilbert's stinging cheek, snapping his brain awake. Before Mathew could register what was happening Gilbert's lips were crushed against his. The kiss was nothing like Ivan's. These were hungry and overwhelming. Mathew felt light headed. Gilbert's hands were buried in his hair. Mathew grabbed hold of the other's waist and pulled them in closer together. Mathew broke for air. "Why?" He panted. "Why now? Why me?"

Gilbert chuckled deeply. "It's always been you Mathew. Since primary school. I could just never touch you until now." They kissed again.

Alfred watched from the window as the bad boy albino kissed his innocent twin brother, a smile playing on his lips.

oOoOoOo

Upstairs, dripping water on the carpet. "Here, you can wear these." Mathew handed Gilbert a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Without hesitation Gilbert was pulling of his wet uniform. Mathew blushed and slipped into his bathroom. Gilbert smiled at the shyness of the blonde. When he was changed Mathew came back into the room to find Gilbert sitting on the edge of his bed reading the titles of the books Mathew kept in his room. Mathew hurried and picked up gilberts wet clothes from the carpet. "I'll go throw these in the dryer." He said darting out the door.

Alfred was down stairs in the kitchen making himself a cheeseburger. "Hey Mattie, was that Gilbert I saw a moment ago?" He asked causally. Mathew turned the dial to 90 minutes and the dryer started to rattle away. "So what if it was?" He hadn't meant to be so defensive, it just came out that way. Alfred held his hands up like he was surrendering, a playful smile on his face.

"Just asking. So is he a better kisser than Ivan?" Alfred already knew the answer to that, but he was having fun teasing his twin. Mathew blushed scarlet and darted out of the room. He had not completely forgotten Ivan and by kissing the Prussian, he felt really bad.

Back in Mathew's room Gilbert was lying on the queen sized bed staring out the window. The rain was hammering on the window making it shudder. "The dryer will be about an hour and a half. I hope that's ok?" Gilbert propped himself up on his elbows and turned his red eyes on Mathew. "That's ok." Mathew stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. _'Gilbert's in _my_ room, on _my _bed. Holy fuck what do I do?'_ "What are you thinking?" He asked tilting his head in a way that made Mathew blush slightly at how gorgeous Gilbert was.

"Nothing." Mathew looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact with Gilbert.

"You're cute, come here." Gilbert held up his arm, inviting the Canadian to join him. Mathew didn't move. He was so confused.

"But what about Ivan?" Gilbert huffed.

"What about Ivan? He's going to dump you soon anyway." A small tear gathered in Mathew's violet eye. Gilbert could have kicked himself for being so stupid. "Mat, hey. Don't get upset. Ivan's a player at heart. And when you don't put out he's going to move on. He likes you but it's killing him." That didn't make Mathew feel any better in the least. "Come here." Again he offered his hand and this time Mathew took it. He snuggled up to Gilbert and rested his head on his chest. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and placed a kiss on top of his head. "You're so sweet. Even though you say you love me and I told you I love you, you still worry about Ivan's feelings. You're a good person Mattie. So what if you won't sleep with him? He can go get fucked if that's all he wants from you." Mathew liked the way Gilbert tried to make him feel better. Even if it wasn't very good. "Thank you Gilbert." He raised his head so that he could place a small kiss on Gilbert's lips.

oOoOoOo

They were half asleep when Alfred banged on Mathew's door. "Hey Mattie, I'm going out for a bit!" Then he was gone. Both Gilbert and Mathew didn't bother replying, they knew the American was gone.

"Hey Mathew, can I ask you a personal question?" Gilbert was absent mindedly brushing his fingers through Mathew's hair. "What is it?" Mathew asked sleepily.

'When I asked you Why you hadn't had sex with Ivan, you said it was because he wasn't me. What did you mean by that?" Mathew's eyes snapped open and his heart beat picked up.

"W...well, you see...What I meant was..."

"You said you loved me. Are you not going to sleep with Ivan because you don't love him?"

"M...More or less."

"Does that mean that you would sleep with me?" Mathew sat up so that he could see the mischievous smile on Gilbert's face.

"Gil, I don't know." Mathew's voice was high pitched and panicky.

"Relax. I'm not asking for it now." Mathew relaxed in relief. "You're really high strung about this aren't you?" The smaller boy looked away, blushing. Gilbert took hold of his chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "Would you like me to help you relax? I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Mathew swallowed before reluctantly nodding. Gilbert slowly reached up and kissed him, much gentler than before.

The kiss deepened and before long Gilbert's tongue had found its way into Mathew's mouth. Gilbert pushed Mathew back so that he was on top. Mathew barley noticed the new position, he was to focused on the burning trails Gilbert's fingers were leaving on his skin. Gilbert pulled on Mathew's shirt. The blonde was so overwhelmed that he didn't mind that his clothes were disappearing. He did realise however when Gilbert's lips left his and started kissing down his body. "Um? Where did my clothes go?" He asked as he watched Gilbert remove his own shirt. Mathew stared at how beautiful the scared pale skin was.

"Away." Gilbert breathed against Mathew's chest, causing goose bumps to appear all over the Canadian. "Why?" He squeaked.

"They were in the way." Gilbert answered plainly.

"Of what?" He chuckled seductively at Mathew's panic.

"Don't worry, I left you your pretty boxers didn't I? Although they're in my way too." Mathew felt fingers snag the light material and slowly started pulling.

"Gill, wait!" He grabbed his boxers halting any further removal.

"Relax. We're not going to have sex unless you out right tell me to."

"Then what are you doing?" Gilbert answered by kissing just above the waistline of the boxers then he kisses Mathew's half hardened dick through the thin material. "Gill, are you serious?" The blonde could hardly believe it. "Deadly. Now give me these shorts." He kissed the hardening penis again. Mathew couldn't help it, he let go of his boxers and the albino proceeded with their removal.

Mathew felt a little awkward lying there naked under the half dressed Prussian. He watched wide eyed as Gilbert leant down and liked the tip of his dick. He couldn't stop the pleasured moan escaping his lips. As Gilbert licked and sucked him he felt his face get hot and a swirling sensation of warm pleasure build up in his abdomen. Gilbert looked over at Mathew's face, all flushed and gleaming with sweat. The boy's heart rate was increasing and his breathing becoming deeper. Gilbert felt himself getting harder with every sound Mathew made for him. "Scream loud Mattie. I want to hear you over the storm." His breath tickled Mathew's dick earning another moan. Mathew's hips started rocking into Gilbert's hot mouth of their own accord and Gilbert had to hold Mathew's hips down to avoid triggering his gag reflex. He had to admit that Mathew was bigger than he was expecting, almost as big as himself and Ivan. Mathew reached his limit and screamed Gilbert's name at the top of his lungs, spilling his seed into Gilbert's waiting mouth.

The Prussian swallowed as much as he could then shuffled up to cuddle Mathew. He still hadn't opened his eyes and his breathing was in uneven gasps. Gilbert chuckled at the boy. He laid a small kiss on Mathew's forehead. "You're so cute. Too cute in fact." Mathew opened his eyes to look at Gilbert. "You see Mattie, now I have a little problem." Gilbert teased. Mathew's eyes widened and he felt something hard rub past his hip. Gilbert chuckled sexily. "You're adorable. Don't worry I'm a man of my word." He kissed Mathew, sweet and seductive.

"Gilbert?" Mathew asked into the kiss.

"Yes Mattie?" His fingers caught that one little curl that stuck out, earning a gasp.

"Fuck me." Mathew moaned. Gilbert Smiled thinking it was because of that curl.

"Guess you like that, huh Mattie?" Mathew broke the kiss and adopted a serious face.

"Gilbert I _want _you to have sex with me." The snow haired boy stared at the blonde, shocked.

"But...?" He didn't see any doubt in those violet eyes of the boy he held so close to him.

"Gilbert, please?" Mathew's mind had been made up. He loved the Prussian and wanted to give him something no one else could have, him. Gilbert couldn't resist, he tried but failed. There was something about this boy that drove him crazy and he just couldn't help himself. Gilbert brushed blonde hair from Mathews face and kissed him gently. The kiss intensified and soon Mathew had regained his erection. Their bodies moulded together and both were annoyed to find Gilbert's pants were still in the equation. Mathew undid them with fast skill and without breaking their kiss Gilbert had shed them. "I'm gonna make you see stars." Gilbert grabbed hold of Mathew's dick and thumbed the head. Mathew buried his fingers in Gilbert's snow white hair and pulled his mouth back to his. '_Gilbert makes me feel so amazing! Why didn't we do this before?_'

Mathew moaned when Gilbert started pumping him. He dragged his hand down Gilbert's body, making them both shiver. Mathew's thin hand wrapped tightly around Gilbert's manhood and copied whet the Prussian was doing to his. Gilbert's lips left Mathew's and travelled along the slender jaw line and down his neck to his shoulder. There he nipped and sucked, marking Mathew as his own. "Gilbert, stop teasing me!" The blonde panted before he tugged Gilbert's ear with his teeth and bringing his hand back to the snowy hair. Gilbert removed his hand from Mathew's dick and grabbed the blonde's hip. He ground their members together. Gilbert loved the sounds Mathew made. "Wait here, I'll be back in a sec." Mathew watched Gilbert walk out of the room, slightly disappointed. He wanted Gilbert back the second he had let go. It wasn't long before the Prussian was back on the bed with him again. "What's that?" He nodded to the small bottle Gilbert was holding.

"Lubricant, I borrowed it from Alfred's room." He chuckled at Mathew's expression. "You didn't think we were going dry did you? Trust me it'll hurt less this way." Mathew frowned, he wasn't an idiot, he knew what it was for once he knew what it was. "I know that. But how did you know where to find it?" Gilbert started to spread it onto his fingers.

"Well Mattie, your brother's no saint and I knew he'd keep it within easy reach."

"Oh, right." Gilbert smiled and kissed Mathew. The blonde squeaked when he felt Gilbert's slicked up finger on his entrance.

"Relax love. Remember the blow job I gave you? Well this is going to be way better." He rubbed their dicks together again as he slipped his finger into the tight little hole. Mathew felt weird as Gilbert started to stretch him. It hurt and he couldn't help but feel good. As Gilbert stretched him the pain started to lessen and before long he could add another finger.

When three fingers could move easily inside Mathew he withdrew them. Giving Mathew a deep kiss he pushed into him. It hurt Mathew and to take the pain he bit his tongue. "Ow!" He had bitten Gilbert's tongue by mistake. "Sorry." Mathew muttered. Gilbert smiled amused.

"Don't be." They kissed again. Gilbert pushed deeper into him, looking for the spot he was trying to avoid with his fingers. Pulled out, pushed in, deeper this time. As he trusted he was searching. Mathew's uncomfortable expression turned to one of pleasure and he cried out as Gilbert found what he was looking for. The little bundle of nerves burned with pleasure as it was hit repeatedly.

Their bodies moulded together perfectly as they rocked together. Both sweating, both gasping for air, both becoming so overwhelmed that the build up of ecstasy was almost unbearable. They kissed each other hungrily as they approached their limits. Mathew was first. His back arched up into Gilbert and his toes curled. He screamed over the storm and dug his fingers into the flesh of Gilbert's back. When Mathew tightened around him Gilbert came too. Trusting as deeply as he could into him and screaming his name.

oOoOoOo

They both snuggled up under the blankets. Still naked but not caring much for cloths. The two teenagers held each other close and fell asleep. Neither cared much if anyone found them. They were just happy to lay there.

oOoOoOo

Mathew woke to the sound of his phone ringing on the bedside table. He straightened up his glasses, which he was surprised he still wore, and reached for the phone. Ivan's name flashed across the screen and Mathew's blood froze in his veins. "It's ok. Answer it." Gilbert's voice made Mathew jump, but he did as the albino advised.

"Hello?" His voice was a little shaky.

"Hi Mathew, it's Ivan. We need to talk."Mathew swallowed.

"About?" He still sounded a little nervous. Gilbert decided to help by gently pressing his lips to Mathew's left shoulder blade and wrapping his arm around Mathew's slender waist.

"Maybe we should discuss this face to face. What are you doing right now?" It took Mathew a little too long to answer.

"I'm in bed." He decided it was best to leave out the _with your cousin _part.

"Oh, sorry to wake you."

"It's fine."

"Perhaps tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow then." They hung up. "Shit! What do I do?" Gilbert hugged Mathew to his chest.

"Dump him. Go out with me instead."

oOoOoOo

"Hey." Mathew greeted Ivan awkwardly.

"Hey."

"You wanted to talk?" Mathew tried to act innocent and did a surprisingly good job at it.

"Um, yeah. Mathew I really like you but..."

"This relationship isn't going anywhere, is it?" Mathew asked, cutting the Russian off. Ivan sighed.

"I wish things were different. I really do like you. I just can't handle this type of relationship." Mathew felt he had been really unfair to Ivan. He had cheated on him with his cousin for goodness sake.

"I understand. I guess we're not really as compatible as we thought."

"Guess not."

"Friends?" Mathew asked smiling.

"Friends." Ivan agreed. Inside, Mathew was relived and also a little surprised the break up had been so smooth. '_I guess that's what they call a mutual break up?'_ He thought as the two walked to their first class together.

* * *

So what did you think? I originally wrote this without the sex but then I thought_ what the hell? _and wrote it in anyway. Hope you enjoyed reading it (It was defiantly long enough) and feel free to check out my other stories. Anyway I love you all!

Bye for now, not forever.

(P.S. obviously I do not own Hetalia.)


End file.
